BNK3R
The BNK3R is a large Hyperion craft, created to guard Angel. It is a fully-automated assault ship equipped with six turrets and a laser. Overall, BNK-3R is a tough opponent, but a cluster of optics at the front and a large swivel eye underneath offer some readily accessible critical hit spots. The turrets are similarly vulnerable targets. Handsome Jack refers to the BNK-3R as if it were a stationary placement right up until its encounter, where he reveals that it's actually an aircraft. Strategy Rewards BNK3R has a chance to drop a class-specific head for each character. Notes *The BNK-3R will respawn if players exit the nearby connection to Thousand Cuts and re-enter the Bunker again (unless destroyed while Where Angels Fear To Tread is active). *The BNK-3R may drop several rare weapons and heads. **Bitch **The Sham ** The Kerblaster ** Drops an above average amount of loot, including Eridium bars and several loot types, even on single player. Make sure you have plenty of inventory space before this fight. **Unique heads for every class *When BNK-3R is destroyed it will disperse loot across much of The Bunker. Care should be taken when searching for loot as items can fall into gaps in the floor. In addition to the loot strewn across the Bunker, BNK-3R will continue to "drip" loot from its main cannon several times. *BNK-3R may sometimes get stuck upon the top level of the complex, preventing it from being destroyed. Jumping onto it from a higher point may sometimes free the BNK-3R, otherwise a restart is required. *If B0re is enabled for Zer0, it is possible to hit multiple hitboxes on the sides of the BNK-3R with even a single bullet, causing high damage. However, the exploit sometimes causes BNK-3R to glitch and rendered unable to be interacted with. Players will be notified whether the B0re exploit was successful via the medium of a loud noise caused by the stacking noises of the B0re skill. * Triggering the exploit in multiplayer while multiple players are attacking the BNK-3R can result in the BNK-3R crashing where it is without first relocating to the front of the Bunker. Consequently, it can land on one of the circular side walkways, making the loot obtainable, but it can also explode in mid-air, making the loot impossible to get. *It is also possible in single-player to cause any and all issues with Bnk3r's crash locations. This includes BNK3R crashing sideways into the archway, being destroyed and starting its 'crash' animation sequence in mid-air, and being destroyed in mid-air leaving the body to 'float' away. The easiest way to cause this is to use the Commando's Sabre Turret at a high level. If done properly, BNK3R's health will drop to near zero before stopping so that it would be able to fly back to the archway. Finishing BNK3R off with any type of damage while it is circling around causes it to start its death sequence in an odd orientation and location. *BNK3R can rarely collide with the circling friendly buzzards which may cause a delay in its flying sequence. Destroying BNK3R before it has flown free of the obstruction can cause it to drop loot away from the platforms. Trivia *The number on BNK-3R's intro graphic, 00101010, is binary for 42. The number 42 is "The Answer to the Ultimate Question of Life, the Universe, and Everything" in "The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy" franchise. *According to Inside the Vault: The Art & Design of Borderlands 2, sound designer Joshua Davidson provides BNK-3R's voice. "When you hear BNK-3R taunting you, it's really just me yelling about tea through heavy audio processing." Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Borderlands 2 Bosses Category:Borderlands 2